amor casi perdido
by Earendil 95
Summary: despues de la pealea con Naraku todo vuelve a la normalidad ya que Rin decide quedarse con Sesshomaru y ambos sabran lo que sienten en uno por el otro


**Que quede claro este es mi primer fic de esta pareja , por fis no me critiquen mis faltas de ortografía que seguro seran muchas bueno aquí va ... FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y DÍA DE MUERTOS PARA TODOS **

_Después de la gran batalla con Naraku y tras derrotarlo Rin se habia quedado un tiempo en la aldean de la anciana Kaede , pero aun asi decidio regresar con Sesshomaru quien ya la vio muy cambiada tanto de estatura como de figura , notando que ya no era una pequeñita del todo._

_Fueron transcurriendo los días y todo marchaba de lo más normal . al caer la noche..._

-Señor Sesshomaru- llamo Rin

-Que- el contesto friamente , nada nuevo para Rin

-El tiempor que estuve en la aldea...-

-Que con eso quieres regresar- dijo algo agrasivo aunque de nuevo no le importo a Rin

-No Señor Sesshomaru yo soy muy feliz junto a usted-

A esto Sesshomaru se ruborizo un poco, casi inalcanzable de ver, sin embargo Rin se dio cuenta

-E-e-e-es decir con usted y con el Señor Jaken-corrigio -Bueno a lo que hiba es que entrene un poco con la señorita Aome para sacerdotisa y bueno a pesar de que solo aprendi lo basico...- Pero fue interrumpida

-Ve al grano Rin- alego Sesshomaru

-Ups lo siento-se sonrojo , cosa que hizo que Sesshomaru pudiera percatarse de que ella tambien sentia algo especial por el.

-Bien , ¿usted no ha sentido que hay una prescencia que nos sigue desde hace días?-

-Si lo he sentido tambien , sin embargo no parece demasiado poderosa- dijo tranquilizando a Rin

-Por cierto y el señor Jaken?-

-Fue por leña para encender algo de fuego- contesto Sesshomaru rapidamente algo no muy común en el.

-Rin..-hablo Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio

-¿Que ocurre señor Sesshomaru?-

-¿Que edad tienes ahora?-pregunto aunque esto a Rin se le hizo extraño

-Ya he cumplido 18 años- susurro con algo de nostalgia

-Y eso que tiene de malo? , no es para que te pongas triste- dijo Sesshomaru sin siquiera voltear a verla , con su tono de voz bastaba para saber que expresción tendria.

-Es que se supone que ya deberia estar casad para esta edad , si no sere un caso perdido-comento sin dejar ver sus ojos llorosos los cuáles eran cubiertos por su fleco.

-¿Y quien te dijo eso?-

-Bueno nadie es más bien es una regla ya establecida-

-¿y no era tambien una regla que los humanos no viajaban con youkais?- dijo con su sonrisa algo satisfactoria , por saber que habia roto una regla establecida por los humanos.

-Supongo que tiene razón- sonrío por primera vez en lo hia de la noche.

-Bueno Rin si eso es lo que te molesta puedes casarte conmigo-hablo Sesshomaru sin sentimiento alguno en su voz , como si hablara el mismo hielo.

Rin quedo estupefacta.

-Siiiiii! me encataria- grito más feliz que nunca. En eso sintio como unos calidos pero a la vez frios tocaban los suyos , sabia que eran de su señor Sesshomaru , ella lo tomo por la cabeza entrlazando sus dedos en su blanca y suave cabellera para profundizar más el beso pero...

-AAAYYY- sono una voz irritantemente familiar para ambos ... Jaken

-Q-q-q-q estaban-decia con lagrimas en sus ojos que a la vez estaban desorbitados por la escena.

-El señor Sesshomaru y yo nos casaremos!- hablo al fin , pero Jaken quedo desmayado.

-Upss señor Sesshomaru no deberiamos ayudarlo?- pregunto

-No Rin hierba mala nunca muere- dijo con lo ojos cerrados ya acomodandose para dormir.

-Rin- llamo Sesshomaru

-Si?-

- Ven acuentaste aqui conmigo , si no pasaras mucho frío puesto que ya estamos entrando en el otoño-dijo acomodando su estola para que ambos la usaran como almohada y Rin como cobija a la vez

-Si- dijo Rin contenta y se acurruco junto a Sesshomaru más que con la estola.

Podian sentir como ambos se amaban , por un rato solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos ya que las miradas que se estaban dedicando decian mucho más de lo que podrian hacerlo si hablaban.

Pero aquella felicidad no duro demasiado

-Señor Sesshomaru...-hablo Rin en voz baja

-Si , también lo senti , es lo que nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace días-

-Aún así se siente más poderosa que hace unas horas- adivirtio Rin con tono precupado.

Jaken quien hiba despertando...

-hayy señor Sesshomaru tuve una horrible pesadilla , soñe que usted besaba a la tonta de Rin y que se iban a...- sin embargo no termino su frase al verlos juntos y abrazados , aún asi lo que lo callo fue la mirada ascesina que le decico Sesshomaru.

En eso hubo un estruendo que tiro todos los árboles alrededor de ellos , aunque ningun árbol les dio unas espinas venenosas salieron de la nada , Sesshomaru protegiendo a Rin se interpuso y se le clavaron unas cuantas espeinas en ambas piernas , el penso que no le harian daño alguno aquellas insignificantes espinas pero...

-Señor Sesshomaru!-grito Rin al ver que este caia de espaldas

-Amo bonito- grito igualmente Jaken

-Rin, Jaken corran por Ah-Un y vayanse de aquí- exigío Sesshomaru quien lo unico que tenia era que no sentia las piernas y no se podia poner de pie.

-De ningun modo lo abandonare amo bonito- chisto Jaken al momento que Sesshomaru le dio un puñetazo y lo saco volando hasta que no se vio más que un pequño resplandor que se desvanecia en el cielo.

-Rin espero que tu te vayas si reclamar-miro Sesshomaru pero más que esperanzado en que le obedeciera por su voluntad le estaba dando la indirecta de que se fuera.

-Lo siento pero no me ire no lo dejare solo- esto dejo estupefacto a Sesshomaru - Además no seria muy cortez de mi parte abandonar a mi futuro esposo en medio del bosque- dijo mientras sonreia.

-Rin...- hablo como en un tono de sorpresa ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan valiente?

En eso el mounstro volvio a atacar , ambos lograron moverse lo sificiente para esquivar la gran cuchilla que lanzo el mounstro , pero no lo suficiente para no ser lanzados contra un árbol.

-Rin! ¿¡Estas bien!- grito Sesshomaru apurado

-Si no se preocupe no me paso nada-

En eso el mounstro volvio a lanzar otra cuchilla que hiba dirigida a ambos pero...

-RIN!- grito Sesshomaru con todas sus fuerzas.

Rin se habia interpuesto recibiendo la cuchilla para ella sola, logrando que la atravezara de lado a lado . Caundo Rin volteo para ver que su señor se encontrara bien , el puedo ver claramente la sangre que salia por su boca.

-Señor Sesshomaru perdoneme uggg- se qujaba de dolor

-Rin...-no salia otra palabra de su boca.

-BACULO DE DOS CABEZAS!-

-TOKIJIN!-

Jaken ya habia regresado solo para encontarse con una escena impactante , pero gracias a la distracción del baculo de dos cabezas y la ira que lo rodeaba Sesshomaru pudo levantarse y atacar al mounstro destruyendolo por completo.

Sesshomaru jadeaba de cansancion puesto que habia hecho un tremendo esfuerzo pero...

-Se..ñor Sesshoma...ru- hablo Rin debilmente.

-Rin!- corrio Sesshomaru rapidamente y la sustuvo en sus brazos

-Señor...agg...Sesshomaru..perdoneme no creo que pueda...ugg-

-No Rin no digas eso- decia Sesshomaru con lagrimas en los ojos

-Perdóne...me y queiro que sepa que AGGGG- gritaba de dolo ya que no habia sido una espada tamño cualquiera era algo precido al colmillo de acero transformado.

-Rin ... tranquila... respira prefundo- le susurraba al oido

-Lo amo señor Sesshomaru , siempre lo ame desde que lo vi herido en el bosque ... pense que jamás en mi vida veria un ser tan perfecto como usted , fue como amor a primera vista para mi- decia en sus ultimos suspiros

-Rin... no.. yo..-Jamás en su vida habia tartamudeado ni un poco pero ahora era distintio, quizas su madre tenia razón y heredo uno de los malos habitos de su padre.

-Por...favor señor Sesshomaru nunca dude de mi amor hacia usted- y dicho esto Rin cerro sus ojos.

-N-n-no ... Rin! Noooo! por favor aguanta un poco más-decia mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su fleco para que por lo menos el tonto de Jaken no hablara por un momento.

Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio hasta que...

-En verdad...- dijo Sesshomaru como si estuviese hablando para si mismo

-Disculpe amo dijo algo- pregunto Jaken , sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna

-Siempre me crei fuerte , pero no era verdad...Rin estuvo tantas veces en peligro ...murio en mis manos 2 veces... en verdad soy un incompetente!-

-Hayyy en verdad es usted amo Sesshomaru?- Pregunto Jaken asustado y a la vez triste por ver a su amo de esa forma

En eso aparecio un trueno en el cielo nada más y nada menos que Totosai

-Vaya Sesshomaru en verdad eres tu? te ves demacrado-

-Oye Totosai sera mejor que guardes más respeto a los muertos- grito Jaken

-¿Muertos?¿Que muertos? aaa si por eso habia venido . Sesshomaru prestame a colmillo sagrado- pidio el anciano

-¿Para que la quieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru si despegarse de Rin o apartar su mirada de ella , pues lucia como si solo estuviese tomando una pequeña siesta.

- Para que más , para darle un nuevo filo y que puedas devolverle su vida a esta humana -dijo con su siempre antipatico tono de voz

Sesshomaru no perdio tiempo y se la entrego no sin antes preguntar cual era el motivo

- Bueno veras Sesshomaru tu orgullo y tu desprecio hacia los humano llegaba a un punto que corrompia tu corazón , sin embargo con la aparisción de esta chica que con su más calida sonrisa toco tu corazón el colmillo sagrado esta listo para dar vida a quien la merzca- decia esto mientras afilaba la espada. Sesshomaru escuchaba atento y Jaken solo quedo boquiabierto

-Bien ya esta lista- decia mientras se la extendia . Sesshomaru la tomo e inmediatamente puedo ver a los subordinados del otro mundo y con todo su enojo los corto.

Como la primera vez tomo a Rin en sus brazos y espero a que despertara y asi fue

-Rin- suspiro con alivio

-Señor Sesshomaru...-dijo sonrojandose y abalansandose sobre el para besarlo cosa a lo que el correspondio

-Hayy PERO QUE ES ESTO!- grito Totosai

-Hay viejo tonto apoco ya se te olvido lo que habias dicho- dijo Jaken con una gota de sudor

-No, pero yo pense que la queria como a su hija...-chisto Totosai al ver a Sesshomaru y Rin besarse con ternura.

-Bueno como sea ya cumpli con mi papel- dijo mientras se subia a su vaca y se hiba volando

-Oshh este viejo no le sientan bien los años- murmuro Jaken para el mismo

-Rin ...te amo, no vuelvas a asustarme asi por favor- dijo plantando un suave beso en su frente

-No se preocupe no volvera a ocurrir...ummm-

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto preocupado de que no hubiese sanado por completo

-¿Aún vamos a casarnos verdad?-pregunto con su siempre inocente sonrisa

-Claro que si , eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara-

**Y DICHO ESTO NUESTRA HISTORIA TERMINA EN UN BESO DE AMOR VERDADERO JAJA QUE CURSI SONO ESO PERO ES LA VERDAD BUENO ESPERO LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**REVIEWS PORFA!**


End file.
